


blessed with beauty and rage

by ohmcgee



Series: boarding school au [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Bruce can see it the moment Harvey’s fists clench, can see the flush of anger splotch the back of his neck, and he knows exactly what’s going to happen next.





	

The closer it gets to the end of the school year, the more mercurial Harvey’s moods get. One minute he’s flirting with Bruce, trying to drag him into the boy’s restroom so they can get their clothes all wrinkled up, and the next he’s snapping at him or worse, flat out ignoring him altogether. Bruce thinks at first that he’s done something wrong, that’s he’s pulled a “Bruce” as Harvey likes to call it and said something tactless, something to offend him, so Bruce tries to pull him to the side between classes and find out. 

“I’m fine,” Harvey snaps impatiently at him. “Except for you constantly asking me if I’m fine, which I am.”

“I’m only --” Bruce huffs, getting interrupted when a boy a few years older than them barrels into him, knocking Bruce’s books out of his hands and muttering something under his breath. 

“Hey,” Harvey shouts after him, walking over Bruce’s books. “What the hell did you just say to him?”

The guy turns around and quirks his eyebrow like he’s amused Harvey dared speak to him, even though Harvey’s barely an inch shorter than he is and just as broad across. “Me?” He asks. “Oh I just told your little _boyfriend_ to watch where he’s standing.”

Bruce can see it the moment Harvey’s fists clench, can see the flush of anger splotch the back of his neck, and he knows exactly what’s going to happen next. Harvey’s going to hit him. Harvey’s going to hit him and get sent to the headmaster’s office. _Harvey’s_ going to get kicked out of school, not the senior whose parents contribute hundreds of thousands of dollars to the school each year. The thought of it twists Bruce’s insides around and makes him feel sick, so he does the only thing he can think of. He steps in between Harvey and the jock and punches the jock in the nose.

 

: : :

 

“It hurts,” Bruce says, wincing as Harvey sets a bag of ice from the kitchen on top of his knuckles. “I thought it was supposed to hurt _them._ ”

Harvey snorts and sits down next to Bruce on the bed. “Yeah I’m sure your itty bitty fist did a bunch of damage to Tommy’s steel jaw. Jesus, Bruce. What the fuck was that?”

“He was a jerk,” Bruce mutters. “You know I get angry when people mess with my books. Alfred just _got_ that one.”

“Mhm,” Harvey says, raising an eyebrow at him. “I wasn’t going to hit him, you know.”

To this, Bruce raises an eyebrow back at him and Harvey just leans back and laughs. 

“Yeah, alright. I might’ve. I sure as fuck wanted to. But you’re not -- you can’t just throw yourself between me and every asshole that pisses me off, Bruce.”

“I’d do it again,” Bruce says softly, removing the ice pack from his hand and dropping it to the floor, turning to face Harvey. “If it keeps you -- I’d do it again.”

Harvey meets him in the middle and threads his fingers through Bruce’s hair as soon Bruce kisses him, slides his other hand around Bruce’s back and coaxes him into his lap. 

“No,” Harvey says, peppering Bruce’s jaw with kisses, dipping his head to suck a tiny bruise on his collarbone, making sure it’s where his shirt will cover. “I’m the only one that gets to leave marks on you, okay?”

“Okay,” Bruce stutters out, shuddering when he feels Harvey’s hands slide up the back of his sweater. 

“How long is Kent going to be gone?” Harvey whispers next to Bruce’s ear and Bruce trembles and grasps at Harvey’s shirt, starts tugging it up and over his head. 

“He has tutoring until five,” he says, meeting Harvey’s mouth again as Harvey tugs his sweater off and pushes Bruce onto his back on the bed, leaning down to put his mouth on his chest. It feels so good having nothing between them, just feeling Harvey’s skin against his, and dangerous in a way because it only makes him want more. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Harvey murmurs into the side of his neck and Bruce blushes, his dick throbbing in his slacks against Harvey’s hip. “Why you’d want --”

“Harvey, shut up,” Bruce murmurs and brings Harvey’s face up to his to kiss him again, tangling his fingers in Harvey’s thick hair and licking inside his mouth, making a desperate sound against Harvey’s mouth when Harvey shifts around Bruce can _feel_ him, can feel Harvey’s cock rubbing against his own. 

“Fuck, Bruce,” Harvey pulls back and whispers. “Look what you do to me.”

“I can --” Bruce says, getting his hand between them, pausing at the button at the top of Harvey’s slacks. “Can I touch you?”

Harvey’s eyes go big as soon as he feels Bruce’s knuckles brush his stomach and he looks, for a moment, like he wants to say no, but after a long pause he just nods and stares down at Bruce as Bruce unzips his pants, closes his eyes and lets out this soft, startled noise when Bruce gets his hand around him and starts to stroke him lightly. 

“Ah, god,” Harvey whispers, like he’s afraid someone might hear him. “God, _Bruce._ ”

It doesn’t take very long before Harvey is pushing into Bruce’s hand, gently rocking his hips into his tight fist, which is good because Bruce honestly has no idea what he’s doing and he wants more than anything for this to be good for Harvey. _He_ wants to be good for Harvey. 

He feels Harvey’s breath hot against his neck as he rocks into him, feels Harvey’s teeth scrape over his ear, down his throat, squirms and whines when Harvey sucks another bruise on his neck, forgetting to mind how high he leaves it this time, which, embarrassingly, just makes Bruce harder. 

“God,” Harvey pants when Bruce moves his hand faster, harder, a bead of sweat rolling down his throat. “I think --”

“It’s okay,” Bruce says, looking up into Harvey deep brown eyes, so dark he can almost see his reflection in them. “I want you to.”

“Shit,” Harvey gasps, dropping his head down next to Bruce’s, breathing hotly against Bruce’s shoulder as he thrusts into Bruce’s fist two, three more times and muffles a groan into Bruce’s pillow, spilling warm and sticky all over Bruce’s hand and stomach. 

For a moment Bruce thinks he isn’t going to move, which could prove a problem because Harvey is about sixty pounds heavier than him, but then Harvey’s kissing him, hot and hard and desperate, shoving his tongue in Bruce’s mouth and tearing his slacks open, shoving his hand inside and jerking him hard and rough and fast and the only thing that muffles Bruce’s scream when he comes is Harvey’s mouth, hot and tight over his, swallowing down the sound. 

They get cleared up afterward and Harvey sits next to the window to smoke and this time Bruce joins him, sits between his legs on the floor and they pass it back and forth until Harvey jumps up the way he does when he thinks he has a great idea.

“Get up,” he says, cigarette still dangling out of his mouth as he throws his hands up into a fighting position.

“What in the world are you doing,” Bruce snorts, but stands up anyway, crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Harvey like he’s lost his mind. 

“Are you gonna keep jumping in between me and some asshole’s fist to keep me out of trouble?” Harvey asks. 

Bruce just glares at him and says, “Yes.”

“Thought so,” Harvey says and takes the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out on Bruce’s bedpost before flicking it out the window. “Now put your hands up. I’m teaching you how to fight.”


End file.
